Colombian Drug Cartel
The Colombian Drug Cartel is a criminal grouping of Drug Barons, their Lieutenants and a wide range of staff tasked with protecting, transporting and selling their product. After recent events however, it seems like one unit within this cartel has began to supply arms as well as drugs to a wide range of clients. Unlike other terror groups such as the failed state OpFor or the radical wing of the Ultranationalist Party the cartel is not looking to legalize itself and exists as a profit gaining operation. That said the Colombian Army takes them seriously enough to consider wiping out their operation to prevent sales to Colombia’s enemies. Single Player Campaign So far the Drug Cartel has only appeared in a single level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame in the level Supply and Demand although it is possible that they may appear in more levels. In this instance they were trading arms for money with Vladimir Makarov’s Ultranationalist Party after their previous arms dealer was killed by an unknown party shortly after the TF-141 left Brazil. While the operation starts smoothly and attempted assassination attempt on the Cartel’s leader Eduardo Perez causes the two sides to open fire eventually leading to a four way firefight between the cartel, the Ultranationalists, the TF-141 and the Colombian Army. This concluded with the Colombian Army taking the Plantation House and the death of Eduardo Perez. Due to the widespread criminal nature of the cartel it is highly unlikely that this single event would cause the organization to collapse although it would affect their profits. An earlier possible connection between the Cartel and the Ultranationalists can be seen in the house in Loose Ends where several bags of Cocaine can be found inside the armoury. If this is a connection between the two factions it suggests that Perez and Makarov have had previous dealings before the events of Supply and Demand Spec Ops The Cartel appear as enemies in the Spec Ops Missions Snake in the Grass, Counter Sniper and Drag Race. Unlike in the Campaign there are Cartel members that utilize RPG Launchers as well as working Technicals. In Snake in the Grass and Drag Race the aim is to avoid the Cartel patrols, in the later with the help of a friend, while in Counter Sniper the player must engae them while hunting Elite Assassins and Cartel Snipers while tranversing a cocaine field Multiplayer The Colombian Drug Cartel does make an appearance in Multiplayer as a playable faction. So far they appear in two multiplyer levels; Impact and Irrigation. On Impact there is a crashed air liner and it’s possible that the Drug Cartel either shot down the plane or has come to scavenge parts from it. They face the US Army Rangers on this map despite only fighting the TF-141 in the campaign. In Irrigation the Drug Cartel fights the TF-141 in a serries of cociane fields and irrigation ditches simular to the ones found in the level Supply and Demand. Members Eduardo Perez Zotz Multiplayer Models Assault Rifle Soldier: - Cast off Colombian Army Unifoms with no helmet and three extra magazines across the bandolier Light Machine Gun Soldier: - Cast off Colombian Army Unifrom with Helmet and two ammo bandoliers drapped across their shoulders Sniper Cartel Member: - Jungle Camo Hunting Jacket with a bandana across the face and wearing a berret and sunglasses SMG Cartel Member: - Colombian Football Shirt with Gloves on and a bansana across the face Thumber/RPG Cartel Member: - Crash Helmet and Urban Camo Hunting Jacket, has an unusable machete mounted on the leg Riot Shield Trooper (Multiplayer Only): - Same as all other factions but with Cartel Flag on the Helmet and Plaudons Equipment The Cartel uses a mix of old Soviet and US weapons for the defence of the Plantation House. In addition they also seem to improvise their own fighting vehicles in the form of Technicals. The overall look of these soldiers ranges from semi professional units in cast off Colombian Army Uniforms, suggesting that they may be corrupted army units, to members in hunting jackets and T-Shirts. Despite their overall scruffy looking appearance they are good tacticians and frequently change position, take cover and use grenades to flush the player out of hiding. That said they also make several military mistakes such as running across an area with no cover and spraying gunfire wildly. Assault Rifles AK-47 AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight M4A1 M4A1 w/ M203 Grenade Launcher FAL FAL w/ Red Dot Sight FAL w/ Extended Magazines SMGs Mini Uzi Mini Uzi Akimbo Skorpion Skorpion w/ Red Dot Sight Sniper Rifles Dragunov w/ ACOG Scope and Bipod LMGs RPD RPD w/ Grip Pistols USP .45 USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife Desert Eagle (Eduardo Perez Only) Automatic Pistols G18 G18 Akimbo MAC-10 MAC-10 w/ Silencer MAC-10 Akimbo Shotguns SPAS-12 Launchers Thumper RPG-7 (Spec Ops Only) M203 Underslung Grenade Launcher Vehicles Technical Blacked Out Jeep Wrangler Yamaha Grizzly 450 Other Frag Grenade ZPU-23 Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Factions Category:Enemies